Lesson in Heartache
by TheUnicornsLover
Summary: It hurt. It hurt so much. He had loved him since they had first met, on their first day of high school. When he first saw his bright blue locks and his cyan eyes he was hooked on the man. Rated M for later chapters.


**HELLO THERE! :D **

**I have been really struggling with my other fic, i really have no idea where it is going or what to do T.T**

**So I started this one! xD andI have to say that i think I like this one better! **

**So I would love if you would take the time to read and review to tell me what you think**

**Onwards!~**

* * *

><p>It hurt. It hurt so much. He had loved him since they had first met, on their first day of high school. When he first saw his bright blue locks and his cyan eyes he was hooked on the man. Their meeting is on that neither of them would ever forget.<p>

_It happened on their first day. Both just as nervous as the other. New school, new people. Ichigo walked up to the gates of Karakura High and swallowed the lump that had grown in his throat. He knew no one here. Walking through the gates he headed towards the entrance. Eyes followed him as he walked through the yard. This was something he had grown use to, his hair was out of the ordinary. His bright orange lock were shining in the sunlight gaining everyone's attention. Its not every day you saw someone with hair as bright as his. People just weren't use to it. He reached the large double door that lead to the inside of the school and froze. There was the sound of what he guessed was a crowd forming behind him. He started to slowly turn around to see what the hell was going on. When he had full turned he saw that a large crowd had formed. But they were facing away from him. The crowd were shouting and chanting, things like 'In the gut, in the gut!' and 'You punch like a sissy!'_

_He was relieved to say the most that it wasn't aimed at him, he was curious as to what was going on. He moved towards the crowd, fighting his way through with his elbows, pushing forward to find the centre of the crowd. When he had reached his destination he saw two lads fighting. One was your usual kind of person, average height, average build. But the other was something different, someone different. Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off him, and his hair. He had bright blue hair. Before Ichigo had the chance to get a better look at the rest of him the crowd started to flee. The teachers had started to rush towards the fight. Ichigo turned on his heels and ran in the direction he had just come and straight through the doors of the school. He looked over his shoulder through the open doors and got one last look of the blue haired boy. One question started to play on his mind. 'Who is he?'_

_After a long and boring entrance ceremony Ichigo had taken his new seat in class. At the back, window seat. Pleased with where he had been placed, he looked out of the window zoning out as the teacher talked. he had no idea how much time had passed when his attention was brought back to reality as the door of the classroom was violently opened. His head snapped towards the door and his eyes widened at what he saw. The blue haired boy came storming into the classroom, a scowl plastered across his face. He walked up towards the teacher and slammed a note down on the desk, folded his arms across his chest while he waited for the teacher to react. Said teacher reached for the note and began reading, after a few silent moments the note was lowered back down to the table. "Well Mr. Jaegerjaquez, introduce yourself and take a seat at the back. I'm is Unohana, welcome to class 1A."_

_He lowered his arms, turned towards the class. A scowl still lay upon his face. _

"_Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez"_

_After saying nothing but his name he walked towards the back of the class to take the only seat left in the class, this seat just so happened to be next to Ichigo. Ichigo let his eyes follow Grimmjow as he took his seat next to him. He was built a little bigger than Ichigo but it looked like they stood around the same height. Grimmjow sat in his chair as Ichigo kept his eyes on him. After a while Grimmjow turned his head towards Ichigo. He hadn't realised that he has been staring. But as soon as their eyes locked the look stayed connected. Ichigo had finally got the chance to get at his face. He had a good looking face in Ichigo's opinion but what caught his attention the most were his eyes. His piercing cyan eyes that matched his hair. Ichigo blinked a few times before he saw that a devilish grin was staring to form on the others face. At that moment Miss Unohana had dismissed the class to allow them to get to know one another, as the class started to move and fuss about walking around the classroom Grimmjow and Ichigo stayed where they were, their eyes not moving from the other apart from the split second when Grimmjow's eyes flicked down to Ichigo's chest then back up. Grimmjows grin didn't waver as he said his first ever words to Ichigo. _

"_Like what you see strawberry?"_

_Puzzled as to what he had just been called Ichigo looked down at where Grimmjow just seconds before had look. He scowled as he remembered Miss Unohana giving them name tags to 'make it easier to get to know each other'. He looked back up to see Grimmjow still grinning at him._

"_All I see is a cocky little blueberry."_

_Grimmjow's grin got even bigger which Ichigo didn't think was even possible. Grimmjow stuck his hand out towards Ichigo waiting for him to take it. Ichigo slowly took the boys hand and they shook hands._

"_Nice to meet you Kurosaki."_

"_You too Jaegerjaquez."_

Ichigo smiled at the memory of their meeting while sat at their graduation ceremony. Looking to his left he couldn't help but laugh at the sight of his red headed friend flat out asleep, his arms hanging over the back of his chair, legs stretched out as far as he could in front of him. To the red heads left sat a small raven colour haired girl who was sitting with a scowl directed at the sleeping red head. She hit him as hard as she could in his stomach making him not only wake up but yell out in pain. Everyone's attention was now on the pair, a red blush creeping up on the girls face

"Shut up Renji!" She hissed keeping her head down and staring at her lap. Hunched over holding himself Renji turned his head in the direction of the girl.

"What the hell Rukia! That hurt!" as the two started to quietly bicker, everyone's attention going back to the ceremony. Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle at the two. He has met them both back in their first year. They had an interest in the same music and gotten close. Along with Orihime, Ishida, Chad and Tatsuki they were a really close group of friends. Turning his attention away from them and to the person sat on his right, the one who had captured his heart with just one look. There sat Grimmjow looking as bored as can be, slumped in his chair with his arms folded across his chest. He had gotten taller from when they first met, standing at 6'1" towering him and his 5'9". His face had become broader growing out of his younger looking face and rounded cheeks. His jaw line straight and strong. Blue locks kept in an unruly way with a few bangs falling into his eyes. He was beautiful. And he wanted him with everything he had, but he knew that it could never happen. Sighing he turned his gaze back to the teacher standing on the stage. He was glad summer was here.

Grimmjow couldn't wait till this whole fucking thing was over, he was bored, agitated and wanted to get the hell out of here. He heard a sigh next to him and turned to look at Ichigo, who seemed to be upset in some way. It ached him to see the other like this. He had never told anyone about the way he feels for the other and in all honesty he didn't plan on doing either. He was in love with the Strawberry. Deciding that it was his duty to cheer the other up he leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Aww sad to be leaving Strawberry?" he said with a smirk within his tone.

"Concerned about me Blueberry?" was the reply he got, with just the same amount of sarcasm in the berry's tone as there was in his. Ichigo turned to look at him with eyes that Grimmjow could never get enough of. His chocolate brown eyes melted his insides.

"Hah! In your dreams!"

Ichigo chuckled and turned his head back to the front as the teacher started to call out people's names. It wasn't long until the names from his row started to be called out.

Grimmjow's name was called and he rose to his feet. Ichigo's eye never left the other mans body, following his every movement. He watched as Grimmjow was handed his scroll, shake hands with the teacher and walk away from the stage. He was so occupied with watching the blue haired beauty that he didn't even hear his own name being called.

"Kurosaki Ichigo...Kurosaki? KUROSAKI!"

At the sound of his name being yelled across crowd Ichigo snapped his head to the front knowing everyone's eyes were on him. Including Grimmjow.

A bright blush started to spread across his face. He slowly stood from his seat and headed to the stage. All eyes followed him as he walked, feeling even more embarrassed he dropped his head.

It was Grimmjow's turn to watch, loving the look that the orange head was wearing. He chuckled as he once again reached his seat.

He watched as Ichigo apologised turning even redder, received his own scroll and scurried away back to his seat.

"To distracted by my all mighty sexiness ehh Berry face?" Grimmjow smirked as the other sat back in his seat.

"Heh in _your_ dreams, cocky bastard."

They both laughed as the rest of the graduation story went without any further complications.

The group of friends all stood at the gates of the school, chatting while taking one last look the school where they all met. Exchanging stories and memories between them. Rukia and Orihime hugged while they cried.

"Why are you getting so emotional for? We are all going to the same college; we'll still see each other!" Renji yelled. Earning an elbow in the stomach from the short raven haired girl. Causing the group to burst into laughter.

"OH GOSH! I need to get going, nii-sama will be waiting!" Rukia suddenly shouted. She grabbed Renji's hand and started to drag him away from the others.

"Bye guys!" she shouted over her shoulder. Renji followed her giving everyone a farewell solute.

"Chad, we should get going too. I cooked us something special!" Orihime chirped. Chad replied with in his usual silent way. A quick swift nod.

"Bye Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, Jaegerjaquez-san." Taking hold of Chad's hand they began walking off in the opposite direction of Rukia and Renji.

"Excuse me but I don't feel like staying here with you two. I shall take my leave." Without saying anything else Ishida left and stalked off. Leaving the last two on their own.

"So..." Ichigo started.

"Yeah..."

Looking at each other they both began to laugh. Both loving the sound of the others laugh. When they stopped they stood in silence, looking at each other. Both melting at the sight of each other's eyes. Not knowing that they both crave each other as much as the other. A small breeze blew around them. Causing stray blossom petals to gently fly around. A single one landed on the side of Ichigo's cheek. Before he could remove it, Grimmjow slowly moved his hand towards Ichigo's face. He brushed the petal away gently with his thumb his hand lingering on Ichigo's face. Ichigo couldn't move, couldn't breathe. He looked right into Grimmjow's deep Cyan eyes. His heart pounding faster with every second that passed.

Grimmjow couldn't take his eyes away from the chocolate brown ones that were piercing his. Without a second thought he leaned in to Ichigo's face, closing his eyes he brought their lips together in a soft kiss. Closing his eyes Ichigo sighed into the kiss. His head felling light, the man he craved, the man he longed for, the man he _loved _was kissing him. Before the kiss could go further, or Ichigo could thread his fingers through the blue mans hair Grimmjow suddenly pulled back. His eyes wide. He snapped his hand away from Ichigo's face.

Grimmjow said nothing as he turned away quickly walked away from Ichigo. Never looking back at the other man. Not seeing the streams of tears that ran down Ichigo's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Ichi T_T<strong>

**Well there its is!**

**Please tell me what you think! :D **

**Much love JB~**


End file.
